Kingdom Hearts The Rest of the Key Blade Masters
by Danni-XD
Summary: It’s been a year later since the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. The worlds have been restored and the Key Blade masters are at rest. Sora, Riku and Kairi are continuing their lives at Destiny Islands were they would hopefully be happy with each other’s compa
1. Chapter 1

Prologue It's been a year later since the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. The worlds have been restored and the Key Blade masters are at rest. Sora, Riku and Kairi are continuing their lives at Destiny Islands were they would hopefully be happy with each other's company. Sora and Kairi are now in grade 11 and Riku will be on his last year at Destiny High. First Day

"Sora! Riku! Over here!" Screams Kairi at the gates of Destiny High.

Sora and Riku run over towards Kairi dragging their backpacks behind them. "What have you got in there bricks?"

" Close… Text books." Riku Jokes. "And what is that you are wearing Kairi? It looks like you're out growing you uniform."

Kairi looks down at her uniform. Riku is right. The white and blue-stripped shirt was tight around her shoulders so she had to roll them up. Her deep blue netball mini skirt was getting to small that she couldn't even zip the side all the way.

"Well it's not like we have that much school left anyways." Joked Kairi.

"Are you guys done yet? It's not like I don't exist you know…"

"Oh I'm sorry Sora. C'mon lets get going to class. We'll see you after school ok Riku?"

"Yeah sure. You two play nice now!" Says Riku as he runs off to his form class.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Hehehe Sora lets go. I hope Wakka is in our class." Sora, Kairi and Wakka were all the same age so there was a slim chance that they could be in the same class.

The Bell rings and all the students run around trying to find their classes. The first class was Maths, Sora hated maths and he always found it hard to concentrate. Especially when the love of your life was in all your classes. Sora and Kairi took the two seats at the back left corner of room to avoid any randoms sitting next to them.

"Hey Sora is it alright if I borrow your text book? My bag was way to heavy today and I couldn't fit it in."

"Yeah sure, you can use it anytime if you want. That way you won't have to bring it at all."

"Thanks Sora." Sora looks through his black backpack for the textbook, and it looks like thousands of years of history were in there. There were candy wrappers, old books from last year, broken pencils and pens and a half eaten sandwich… Ah there's the textbook. Sora puts the textbook in between the desks so that Kairi can look on. She begins to flip through pages looking for the questions that the class was instructed to do. _God she's beautiful. Her face looked as if angels carved it, her hair was as red as roses, her skin as soft as silk, and her smile…_ Oh it's hard to take your eyes off her. Sometimes Sora just wanted to scream out I love you Kairi… but something always held him back. Perhaps he was scared of the answer she would give him. Or maybe he was afraid to hurt her like he did two years ago. The day he left her in Destiny Islands while he went looking for Riku. He couldn't bear doing that to her again.

"Hey Sora? Are you okay? You look sad."

"Huh? What? No nothing's wrong. Sorry."

"Ahahaha why are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. Your cute when you clueless." Kairi got on doing her work while Sora brought himself back to earth. Sora kept going through his mind about the day he left Kairi two years ago. It was haunting him that Kairi would never forgive him for what he did. Maybe she would forgive him for his actions knowing that it was for the better good.

Throughout the next couple of classes Sora kept thinking about Kairi. Wondering where they will see each other in the future. _Maybe it's better not to think about that_ he thought. The bell signals that it's time to go home and Kairi and Sora walk towards the Gate to meet Riku. And sure enough he was already there.

"Hey you two how was your first day?"

"It was okay, me and Sora are in every single class together! Isn't that great?" Said Kairi with a huge grin.

"Hey Sora, what's got you down? You look like your heart got stolen or something."

"Hmm? Oh I'm alright, nothing to worry about." _It's just a white lie he thought, couldn't hurt anyone._ "But Sora you've been acting like this the whole day. You can't hide anything from us." _She had a good point._ The three of them told each other everything that there was, even if you didn't say anything. _I'm going to have to say the truth sometime, but at the right moment._ "Hey I've got heaps of work today so I better get home. I'll see you boys tomorrow ok?"

"Sure thing Kairi. See you later." Waves Riku.

"Bye Kairi." Said Sora with a dull look. Before Kairi went off home she turns to Sora and embraces him with a hug. Sora begins turning red as Kairi whispers in his ears. _"You know you can tell me anything Sora. I'm here for you."_ Kairi takes her arms away from Sora's neck and places them to her sides and walks on home.

"_I know you are."_ Sora whispers to himself. _"I just don't want to hurt you."_

Hey everyone here it is… to those who were reading this story before I have finally finished school and won't be going back for the next 2 months! SOOO I'll be working on fan fiction now and will be re posting all the chapters to this story. ENJOY!

Danni-XD


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions 

Sora and Riku begin their walk towards home. They took the same route because they are next-door neighbours making it convenient for sleepovers. After about two minutes of walking Riku stops and finally asks, "Alright I ain't taking another step until you tell me what's wrong." _No not yet,_ says Sora in his head_. I don't want the word to get around yet._ "Riku there is nothing wrong with me ok? Even if there was what makes you think I should tell you?"

"Whoa Sora now I know there is something wrong. You've never acted like this before." _Oh geez. Not only did I tell him there was something obviously wrong, but I also insulted him._ "I'm sorry Riku… It's just that I don't think I should be telling anyone just yet. You understand right?"

"Sora… You do realise your just making this worse for yourself. C'mon Kairi and me are your best friends... You can tell us anything." _Can I tell you anything? I'm just afraid… afraid of what might happen._ "Okay. But promise me that you won't tell anyone ok??? Not even Kairi."

"Yeah I promise."

"Okay… Lets walk and talk." Sora and Riku were only about two minutes away from their houses so Riku will have to stay over at Sora's to hear all of his confession.

"Well it sort of started two years ago… You remember when we closed the door to Kingdom Hearts after defeating Ansem's Heartless? Well Kairi was there with Donald, Goofy and I. I had no idea how she ended up there but when I went over to her the worlds were beginning to be restored and she was standing on Destiny Islands. I would have stayed with her but I had to find you first so I made the decision of finding you first and then returning to Destiny Islands to Kairi. So I said to her. Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise! And she said I know you will! And I let go of her hand… "

"Oh Sora…"

"Riku please let me finish…" By this time a tear managed to escape from Sora's eyes. He Quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. As he looked up he could see that the house was only about 5 meters away, so he asked Riku, "Do you want to sleep over? We can finish this tonight."

"Umm I guess so, let me just run over to my place to get my stuff ok?"

"Ok." Riku quickly ran over into his house and began packing some of his stuff. Sora decided to wait for him inside so he went over to the front door and went inside. Sure enough his parents weren't home so he walked towards his room up stairs to empty out his backpack. As he opened the door he saw something he would have never suspected in his entire life. "Hey Sora I thought you could use the company tonight." And sure enough there sitting on the edge of the single bed still wearing her school uniform was Kairi.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night of Truths

"Kairi! What…Uh how did you…but…huh?" _Why did she come tonight? Not only do I have to tell Riku the rest of my confessions, but also now Kairi is here to hear it all._

"Hehehe got you by surprise didn't I? I've already packed my stuff for tonight and I've let my parents know that I'm staying here."

"Oh…ok. Riku is also staying the night. He should be here about kn-" Before Sora could finish his sentence Riku sneaks up behind Sora pushes him onto the bed knocking Kairi under him. "Surprise! Oh geez sorry Kairi! I didn't know you were staying over as well. I thought you didn't want to tell anyone yet Sora?"

"I'm ok… wait tell anyone what Sora?"

"Oh ah that…um" Before Sora could say another he realized that he was right on top of Kairi. She was lying on the bed with her hands to her sides. Sora had his knees on the outside of Kairi's thighs and his hands were beside her head. His crown necklace was touching just below her colour bone and he could feel her warm breath on his face._I love you Kairi_.

"I'm sorry. Let me get up first." By this time Sora's face has gone red with embarrassment. _Stupid Riku…_Sora gets up from the bed and guides his friends down stairs towards the living room.

"You two are getting intimate." Says Riku as he takes his seat on the couch.

"Because of you! You knocked me into Kairi…"

"Oh it's ok I'm not hurt or anything." Kairi takes her seat at the other end of the couch leaving Sora to sit in the middle of the two. Riku leans over to Sora and whispers_," You should be thanking me for that."_

"_Huh what do you mean?"_

"_It's obvious that you have strong feelings for her."_

"_What? Hey that may be true but that's not the entire story."_

"_Then what's the rest of the story?"_ Kairi noticed that the two were whispering to each other and said, "Hey what are you two talking about? I am not a nobody you know. And Sora what's wrong? It's killing me seeing you miserable."_How am I going to get out of this one _he thought_. I know…_

"Hey what would you guys like for dinner? I can order pizza if you like?"

"Pizza sounds good!" Says Riku with glee.

"But Sora why can't you ju-"

"I promise I'll tell you everything tonight ok?" Disappointed without getting an answer from Sora she agrees with Riku. Sora gets up from the couch and runs over towards the kitchen were the phone is, dials the number for the pizza and hangs up the phone. Sora decides to stay in the kitchen to wait for the pizza man. He couldn't bear to see Kairi upset, and it was his fault. _Not again_. After about five minutes there is a knock at the door and sure enough it's the pizza man. Sora gives the man his money and takes the pizza's to the living were Riku and Kairi are waiting.

"It's about time!" Says Riku with a desperate look on his face. Riku takes the Pizza's from Sora and places them on the table. He opens one…meat lovers! Sora new it was his favourite. Kairi opened the other… vegetarian! He also knew that that was her favourite pizza.

"Dig in!" _The pizza will keep them occupied for now… just until I can prepare myself. All I have to do is get through tonight and it'll be over. Nothing to worry about… but why the gut feeling?_ Sora takes one of each pizza and takes a bite out of the meat lovers._So good_. Thirty minutes go by and all the pizza is gone. "I'm so full!"

"Me two."

"Me three."

"Let's get changed into our pyjama's. I'll make the beds while your getting changed."

"Sure thing Sora. C'mon Riku lets go." Riku and Kairi head up stairs to get changed while Sora put the empty pizza boxes in the bin. He goes over towards the couch and unfolds it into a bed. He heads down the hallway and opens the cupboard in his parent's room. He pulls out six pillows and two thick sheets and drags them back into the living room. Someone is going to have to sleep on the ground… _Please let it be me or Kairi._ As Sora finishes setting up the bed Riku and Kairi come running down the stairs.

"RIKU!!! Sora help me! AHAHAHA!!! He's tickling me!!!" Kairi runs behind Sora and uses him as a shield. "C'mon Kairi your stronger then that!" Says Sora with a smile. Sora turns around and begins tickling Kairi in the ribs. She falls to the ground in laughter while both Riku and Sora tickle her. "AHAHAH!!! STOP!!! AHAHA! SORA YOU TRAITOR!!! AHAHAHAHA!"

"I think she's had enough Riku…"

"Yeah yeah ok." Riku and Sora stop and take a seat at the end of the bed. Kairi slowly gets up, her hair is all frizzed from rolling on the ground and her clothes are twisted. "While Kairi fix's herself up I'm going to go get changed ok?"

"Sure thing." Sora heads up towards his room and opens the door. He goes for his yellow and black pyjamas that are already lying on the bed, but on them is a note. He picks it up and it reads:

_Sora,_

_Do you remember what we promised? You said that you'll come back to me and you did. But today I feel as if your are drifting away from me… I don't want to lose you, not again. Don't blame Riku for telling me what you said. It was my doing. Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong ok?_

_Kairi_

_So now she knows… what will happen now? What did Riku exactly say to her? I have to talk to her. I can't wait… I can't keep it in anymore._ Just as Sora finishes putting on his pyjamas the pitter-patter of rain hits the roof and windows. _It's going to be a cold night he though… a long cold night._ He puts the note back on the bed and heads down stairs. _It's time to meet my destiny_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sublime Moments 

_This is it. It's time to tell Kairi how I really feel. _Sora takes in a few deep breaths and makes his way down stairs into the living room. Kairi is sitting on the end of the bed and Riku is lying down full from his meal. "K-Kairi…"

"Yes Sora?"

"…I need to talk to you… come with me out back."

"Oh um ok. Riku we'll be back soon ok?" Sora leads Kairi to the back door. It's still raining but there is shelter and chairs out back. Kairi takes a seat as Sora closes the glass sliding door. Still standing up and trembling, Sora manages to pick up words. "Kairi it's time to tell you the truth… the truth about how I really feel."

"The truth of what Sora?" _This is it, no second thoughts, no turning back now._

"The truth is Kairi, I've suppressed my feelings for too long, I thought time could erase what I did before but…it still haunts me."

"Oh Sora I know what you mean… But you had to leave, if you didn't we probably wouldn't have Riku today."

"Yeah I know, but… be honest with me. Do you hate me for what I did? The way I just left you at Destiny Islands?"

"Sora that was a long time ago, it's the past now." _So she did hate me for what I did. It seems she let time erase what I did. _"I'm so sorry Kairi… I let you down and you had to suffer for an entire year for something I did."

"Sora! Please that's the past now… and for once I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel."

"Huh, what truth?"

"The truth is… I love you."

"What?" Kairi stands up and walks towards Sora and takes his hand.

"I'm not afraid." She repeats. Sora puts his head down, closes his eyes and lets go of her hand and takes a step away from her.

"Sora… please."

"I don't want to hurt you. Not again." Sora walks away towards the sliding door. "I need some time to think." He enters the house and grabs his coat from the kitchen counter. Riku asks, "How'd it go? Wait Sora where are you going?" Sora ignores Riku's words and walks out the front door. _I'm such an idiot. I knew she hated me for what I did. But it wasn't about that. It was about her being safe and because what I did she was hurt by the organization and the loneliness. She's not safe with me and I don't think she ever will be, not while I'm here._

Sorry it took me ages to write one chapter I got caught up in schoolwork and I've been overseas. I hope my work is all right and this is the first time I've written a story. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Where is my light?

Sora walks down the street towards where Destiny High is. The rain is pouring down and he can barely see the street let alone in the dark. The rain begins running down his neck, down his spine, his hair is all damp and sagging down and his pants are so drenched that he can barely walk properly in them. He can hear Kairi's screams in the background of the pouring rain. Sora doesn't know what she's saying and only walks away faster. _Just keep walking; maybe she'll leave me alone. _But he knows very well that she would never do that. Kairi starts running in the rain towards Sora. She is about 50 meters away and Sora can finally hear her screams. "SORA!! DON'T GO!" Kairi was trying so hard to get Sora's attention that she tripped on the concrete footpath. But that didn't stop her from getting her best friend back. "Kairi go back. You're just going to hurt yourself more!" Yells Sora who has finally stopped in his tracks. "NO!" Kairi yells as she gets up to her feet. Sora notices that she has huge cut on her left shin. But even after her wound she starts limping towards Sora slowly. "Why are you being so stubborn?! You can't just leave us here! Not again!"

"Can't you see what I've done? I should have never come back. If I never existed then you would have been safe, Riku to."

"Sora… We are safe, what makes you think we aren't?" _God damn it Kairi, just walk away, if I continue to exist she won't be safe. Why can't she see that I don't want to hurt her?_ As Sora looks up he finds that Kairi is standing right in front of him. Kairi speaks but this time she doesn't need to yell; "We are safe thanks to you, why can't you get that in your head. I know as long as you have the key blade we aren't safe, but you're here to protect us remember? "

"That's just it Kairi. Don't you see? As long as I continue to wield the Key Blade people will be after us. None of us is safe."

"You know just as well as I do that the Key Blade chooses its master. You can't just throw it away."

"May be but that doesn't mean I'm it's master forever."

"What are you saying? Please tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do." _So she's figured it out… _Sora lifts his head up to the sky. The rain hits his face gently and hides the tears he sheds for his friends. "I'm so sorry. But it's for the better good." Sora is ready to make a run for it but something stopped him from doing so. He looked down at Kairi, she looked so miserable. Her wound wouldn't stop bleeding, her clothes were drenched and still she stood her ground. It seems she would go as far as dieing for Sora. "But I can't bear to see you this miserable." Sora picks up Kairi, she puts her arms around his neck and holds him tight, "I'll never let you go." She whispers and they start making their way to Kairi's house.


	6. Chapter 6

White Magic

Sora kicks the front door to Kairi's house and rushes her into her bedroom. Luckily her house is only a one-story building so it didn't give Sora a hard time. He kicked open her bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. Her room was covered in pink and white walls and the floor was creamy white. She had cute animal toys on the shelves and had a wide range of jewellery. "Kairi I'll be right back, I'm going to get your first aid kit." He quickly runs towards the bathroom and gets the first aid back to Kairi. He opens the zip and pours out all the medical supplies. He reaches for bandage wrap and a cloth. He uses the cloth to clean up the wound and begins wrapping the wound with the bandage wrap. "Ow!" Screamed Kairi in pain.

"I'm sorry it's almost done." He ties up the end and uses the scissors to break the wrap. He looks up to Kairi and notices that she is crying from the pain. Sora runs down to the bathroom to get two towels and gives one to Kairi. Individually they dry themselves off. "Sora?" says Kairi in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"We need to take these clothes off."

"WHAT?"

"If we don't we'll die of hypothermia." _Oh that's what she meant. _It's a shame that Sora didn't bring any clothes with him so he would have to borrow Kairi's dad's clothes. "Kairi I'll let you get changed ok? I'm going to borrow your dad's bathrobe ok? Don't worry he doesn't use it anyway."

"Alright." Sora closes the door and makes his way yet again to the bathroom. He closes the door and strips down to his boxers. He puts on the robe and hangs his damp clothes on the side of the bathtub. He starts making his way to Kairi's room and knocks. "Kairi you all right?" she replies with a tired tone.

"I can't get up. You have to help me get changed." _Help her get changed? You mean take her clothes off??? _"Uh Kairi I dunno… I mean I don't think…" _You got her into this mess remember? The least you can do is help her get better. _"…Ok…" He opens the door to Kairi's room; she is sitting up looking terrible. "My pj's are in the bottom drawer." Sora goes to the drawer and takes out white pyjamas and places them on the bed. Trembling Sora says, "I swear I won't look." He helps Kairi get to her feet and begins unbuttoning her shirt. _Just look up…_ after unbuttoning the last one he goes for the white pyjamas and readies himself to put her top on. Just as he turned around Kairi managed to take her top off. "Oh my god Kairi… why didn't you wait?" He quickly spins back around in embarrassment. _So much for promising not to look. _"Sora can you hand me the top?" Without saying a word or turning around he gives Kairi her top and begins putting it on. It takes her a couple of minutes to button it up and finally asks, "Ok. Just the pants and we're done. Just help me step out of them ok?" Sora turns around and says, "Alright, although I think I've been embarrassed enough for one day." Kairi smiles lightly and begins taking off her pants. Sora quickly turns around before catching a glimpse and waits till she is ready. "Ok I need your help now." _Ok Sora, make it quick_. Sora turns around to face Kairi but looks down at the floor to avoid seeing anything. He goes down on his knees and Kairi slowly steps out of them. Sora reaches for the dry pants and Kairi steps into them but looses her balance so she puts her hand on Sora shoulder to remain stable. "Are you ok Kairi? I'm almost done."

"Yeah I'm fine just tired that's all." Sora pulls up her pants to where her knees are and she pulls it up the rest of the way. Sora lifts Kairi up and puts her on the bed. He pulls up the sheets to her shoulders and turns around. He is about to go into the living room to rest when Kairi calls out, "Wait… I don't want to be alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Could this be?

_She wants me to be with her? Even after all I've done? _Sora turns around slowly and makes his way to Kairi's side, takes a seat on the bed and gazes out the window. It's still raining but not us much as when he was outside. The window has begun to fog up and all that was visible was the sound of rain hitting the roof. He was so focused that he let his voice run away with him, "Kairi I'm sorry for being an idiot today. I shouldn't have run off like that." Still gazing at the window he hears Kairi's voice but it's not words, she's giggling. Sora turns in surprise and asks, "Why are you laughing?" Kairi sits up and answers, "Oh that is so like you Sora, I'm not mad at you for doing what you did. You were trying to protect me, and to be honest I'm glad you did that. It shows me how much you really care."

"Really? You're not mad? I'm glad you understood my actions, and to be honest I never thought you'd come back for me. I'm glad to have a friend like you." Pleased with each other's responses they smiled at one another but not in forgiveness but to know that they are cared about. "Sora?" says Kairi in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Replies Sora as he moves closer to her.

"I want to make a promise with you."

"What is it?" He moves even closer to her and is about twenty centimetres apart face to face. "That no matter where we are, no matter how far apart… I will never leave you and I will always love you, as a friend and as a guardian." Sora looks down and grasps Kairi's hand gently; she squeezes his hand in return. _I will always love you… those were her exact words. _He could feel his heart racing; just looking at her now makes him feel like all the troubles in the world are gone. "The thing is Kairi, I think that you don't need a guardian, you could take care of yourself with great ease."

"That may be true… but perhaps I can be your guardian."

"You think so?"

"I know so, even hero's need saviours Sora."

_She is so thoughtful, full wisdom and ideas from beyond any world. _She doesn't even look tired now; she is full of life and energy as if she just woke from a long slumber. "You know what Sora?" says the new and lively Kairi, "Just thinking of the whole saviour thing reminds me of the time two years ago, when the worlds were being restored." _Here we go again with that story. _Sora lays down on the bed listening in to Kairi's story. She continues, "I, remember the look on your face when you were running to me…" Her face wasn't cheery anymore, but more sadder and thoughtful,

"I could tell just by your face you were going away, and to be honest I wished you didn't." Sora looked up her with the same sadden face, his eyes were wide and filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." Kairi turned around laid down beside him and turned her body to face him. "Don't be." She said with a quiet voice. Sora now was facing his entire body towards her. "Just promise me that you will love me back, the same way I've loved you."

"Kairi…" _It's so much to promise, but I couldn't bear to leave her ever again. _"There is no need for promises… because I've always loved you, ever since I've met you I've loved you and I would never, ever betray you. And for so long… I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you look…" Kairi's sorrow turned to bliss and she smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" They move closer to each other. He whispers to her, "I love you." Their lips touch gently. It was… perfect. It wasn't just a touch, it was as if they were absorbing each others energy. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. _I'm not afraid, at least not anymore._

HEHEHE I'm all lovey dovey now XD. I couldn't help it, my newly found love… this is dedicated to you. I LOVE YOU MIKE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Day Reborn

They stayed like that the whole night, wrapped in each other's warmth. It was as if nothing could separate them… except Kairi's alarm clock. It made a huge yelling sound as if the house was shaking and woke them both. It was such a scare that they both fell on the ground. Both of them complained and moaned in pain. "Arghhh…Kairi are you ok?"

"Uh huh…." Both of them were looking around confused until they noticed… Neither Kairi nor Sora could have set off the alarm clock; neither of them remembered to set it for tomorrow's school day. Then they both looked up at the school dressed figure laughing at them with amusement. "Oh my god that's the funniest thing I've seen today… And we aren't even at school yet. AHAHA!" _Oh good god… how the hell did he get in here? _Kairi greets him by smiling innocently at the laughing figure, "Hello Riku…"

"Sooooo…. Who wants to play, where the heck have you two been doing all night??? I hope you guys kept it PG 13."

"Um well… OF COURSE WE KEPT IT PG! YOU'RE SICK RIKU!" Yells Sora.

"AHAHA ok ok don't get all agro. By the way you guys better get ready school starts in a half hour." Riku walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Kairi speaks with amusement, "Well today's going to be interesting isn't it?"

"No kidding…" _Great…. Riku will want details. _"Hey umm… Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can move your hand a little bit?"

"Um yeah sure- what?" It took him a while to realise that he was looking down at her. _Oh my god… not again._ Sora was lying right on top of her, his hands were still wrapped around her waist and her hands were still wrapped around his neck. _Well at least Riku ain't around anymore._ Sora let go of his grip around her waist. He was blushing now. "Heh heh… sorry." But before he could sit up Kairi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaned over his shoulder. "Thankyou." _Such a beautiful smile… I could stare at it all day. _They both stood up smiling at each other; it was difficult to take their eyes off each other. "HEY SORA! NICE ABS!" was heard from the door. "Huh?" Sora faced the door. Sure enough Riku was peaking through the half opened door. _Son of a-. _Sora looked down. The robe that he had put on last night was on the ground and all that he was wearing were his boxers. Kairi started giggling, she too was blushing… but she had to admit… those are nice… Sora wrapped his hands around his waist in embarrassment. "Hey Sora, I'll give you your uniform if you take your boxers off!"

"RIKU!!! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!" Sora ran towards Riku and attempted to tackle him, but some how he managed to escape his grip and ran off around the house. All that Kairi could do was watch and laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows Everything that's Wonderful is what I Feel when we're together

"Sora's Day"

Don't know how they managed it... but some how Kairi, Riku and Sora managed to get to school on time and with a little black mail, Riku decided to give Sora's uniform back. _You think you're soo tough… wait until I tell everyone what you said to me on the island. Now whose tough mister I'm bottling up my feelings._ Today was like any other school day, the teachers will gave out work, the usual trouble makers will cause a ruckus and get Friday detentions and the usual smart arses of the class will answer every question thrown at them. The only thing different was Kairi and Sora. _It's us now _he thought, _Just saying it in my mind makes me smile._ Through out the first lessons they were just staring at each other holding one another's hand. _It's so difficult to look away, but now that we're together I can finally tell her how I feel, and not be afraid. I'd Still sound like an idiot though. _Well one advantage of being in love is that time goes faster, at least to Sora. Class finished early than expected and like everyone else, Kairi and Sora went to first break. Together they headed down to their usual spot where the benches were, by the time they got there, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were already there digging into their sandwiches and junk food. Wakka greeted them first, "Hey guys! How's it going ya?"_ I have to admit _Sora thought_… the whole "ya" thing gets on my nerves. Reminds me of Axel's "got it memorized?" thing. _Anyways… "Hey guys! We're great thanks." Replied Kairi with a sweet smile. They both sat next to each other on top of the table and threw our bags on the ground. For the first five minutes, the group was talking amongst themselves. Wakka would talk to Tidus, Kairi to Selphie and Sora to Riku. It was nothing new. "Sora what happened to you and Kairi last night? You both just stormed off."

"Yeah sorry about that… I had a lot on my mind."

"No kidding… by the way, you and Kairi were looking pretty comfortable when I came in to check on you." _Here we go, _Sora thought, Riku would get a response from Sora no matter how long it takes… he'll poke it out of him if necessary. But before Sora opened his mouth, Kairi and Selphie picked up their bags and stood up, "Kairi and I are going to go to the bathroom, and we'll see you guys later ok?"

"Alright," replied Tidus, "I'll see you in English Selphie!"

"Hehehe ok!" Replies Selphie with a cute smile.

"See you later Sora!" says Kairi with a cute smile similar to Selphie's.

"Since when where you and Selphie in the same class?" asked Riku as Kairi and Selphie walked off giggling.

"Since I changed classes." Tidus winked with huge grin on his face. "She begged me to be in her class."

"Now we all no that's a load!" Wakka laughed and gave a friendly punch on the arm. "Anyways…" Interrupted Riku, "Today isn't about Tidus and Selphie…"

"Riku no!" shouted Sora. _Why me????_ Riku continued,

"But today, finally Sora and Kairi are together!"

"AHHH!" Sora put his hands on his head and put his head down in embarrassment, "NOT LISTENING!" _Should've pulled him to the ground._

"BOW CHIKA WAH WAH!" Tidus yelled with an evil grin. "About time! I was thinking you might've been… ya know..." Sora put his head up and punched Wakka in the arm. "NO I'M NOT GAY." He bursts out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows Everything that's Wonderful is what I Feel when we're together

"Kairi's Day"

_Mean while in the girl's bathroom…_

"Oh my god Kairi you sooo have to tell me what happened!"

"Well…" Blushed Kairi, "I got into some trouble, but Sora was there to save me!" Kairi swooned with a sweet tone. Selphie couldn't help it, "AWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"He was so nice to me Selphie," Continued Kairi, "He even carried me home…" _She was in her own world _she thought, She let out a huge sigh. "So??? Did he try anything?" Kairi didn't respond, she simply looked at her, daydreaming. Kairi put her hands across her heart, _so... happy._ Any one could tell that something happened. "Oh my god! Kairi! It's finally happened! Oohh it reminds me of when Tidus and I had our first kiss." Now both girls were lost in their own worlds, they were completely love struck. After a couple of seconds Selphie managed to come back to earth, but something was on her mind, something she needed to ask Kairi. "Hey Kai?" She turned around to face the love struck teen. "Hmm?"

"Well … A sudden thought has come to mind."

"Hmm? Yeah what is it?" Kairi's face turned serious and she decided to lean on the bathroom sink while listening in. "Now that you and Sora are together, what's going to happen with Riku?" The room went silent. The thought never occurred to her, she knew that both Sora and Riku had strong feelings for her. She had to admit; she too had feelings for both of them equally. To break the silence, Selphie said, "Well let's not worry about that, just enjoy the fact that you and Sora are happy together."

"Uh huh… yeah…" replied Kairi, "C'mon let's go."

"Alright." Both Kairi and Selphie finished washing up headed towards their next class.

As soon as Kairi got to class, Sora was already there reserving her seat. _Sora… what would I do with out you? _Kairi took her seat next to Sora, "You and Selphie took your time in the bathroom." Nervous, Kairi replied,

"Heh heh Selphie was interested with you no what."

"Ooooh I see…well the guys were no different." Kairi didn't reply she simply smiled at him. This lesson wasn't like the other lessons they had this morning… Sora noticed that Kairi had become… distant. _No point in just sitting there, better ask her what's wrong. _Finally, Sora asked, "Kairi? Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kairi's face look worried now, Sora's face started becoming serious. "I'm fine really, I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Like what?" She looked at him. Her deep blue eyes were like the ocean; he could tell that there was something wrong. "Umm..." She startled, "I…" She started playing with her pencil, twisting, trying to find words. _Why? I don't want this! I want to be with Sora… don't I? _She couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden Kairi stood up and began rushing out of the classroom. The whole class watched as Sora pleaded for her to come back. Kairi didn't listen to Sora's pleas, she simply ran faster and before she new it, she was outside of school running towards the docks.


	11. Chapter 11

The Worst Ahead

Today, for the first time, Riku had walked home by himself. He had no idea where Sora and Kairi went, but after encountering Kairi kissing Sora on the cheek he decided that they needed some alone time. When he got home he found out that his mum was going to be working late so he would have the entire afternoon to himself. He threw is bag on the kitchen counter and sat down on the couch. _Now what? To lazy to go looking for them, not lazy enough to watch TV. _Then it hits him. "Ewww bad thoughts." He stood up and went into his room and looked out his window… _Looks like there is another storm coming…_ He goes through his closet trying to find some warm clothes. He ends up taking out a plain long sleeved shirt with a zipper and long grey pants. He then makes his way outside and begins his walk to the docks. Everyday for one hour, Riku and Sora train on the Island… but seeing as Kairi and Sora are nowhere to be found, he was going to train on his own. After about ten minutes he is at the docks untying his boat. He is about to get in when he notices that Kairi's boat is missing. _That's strange… _He looks up into the distance and sees a small figure. "KAIRI!!!" Yells Riku. She doesn't respond, _maybe she can't hear me _he convinces himself, _but why is she by herself??? _Riku quickly ties up his boat and runs to Sora's house, _if what I think is true, then something must've happened to Sora as well. Of course! Sora wouldn't be at his house! He'd be looking for Kairi to! _Riku then changes his course and starts running all over the island looking for Sora. Luckily it didn't take him long. There on the other side of the island was Sora looking around. "Sora!" Yelled Riku. Sora turned around and saw Riku ran towards him panting. "Riku! Have you seen Kairi?" Huffing and puffing, Riku picked up words, "Yeah… she was making her way to the island." Sora was going to go straight to the docks but Riku grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to face him. "What on earth is going on? Would you mind telling me what is going on between you to???" Sora grabs his arm and replied, "Kairi doesn't love me…"

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

"SELPHIE TOLD ME!" He is enraged now, and it was the first time he ever had been, "Kairi doesn't love me…"

"C'mon Sora get a grip."

"SHE DOESN'T!" Sora completely lost control that he began digging his nails into Riku. To avoid any pain, Riku gently pushed Sora so that he would let go of his hold on him. Both men looked into the sky, _definitely a storm tonight._ Finally Riku said, "Look Sora, You've won ok? You have Kairi now and nothing is going to change that." Both men looked at each other. Riku continued, "I would never, ever betray you. It's you and Kairi now." Sora was in deep thought now. _Riku… _

"I'm sorry, I over reacted… but what about Kairi?" Riku smiled and answered,

"I'm sure if you talked to her everything will work out." The rage was lifted from Sora. He was going to make his way to the Island, but before he did he gave Riku a friendly hug, "Thanks man."

"Yeah yeah, just find your girl."


	12. Chapter 12

Always on my Mind

It was cloudy outside so there were signs that it might rain, but it didn't stop Kairi. She ran all the way to docks with tears in her eyes. She wanted to be with Sora, but she couldn't help but think what might happen with Riku. _I love you Sora… I just… I just need time to think. _When she got to the docks she quickly untied her boat and started making her way to the Island. It didn't take her long to get there, since Sora and Riku came back, they've been spending most of their spare time there. Everyday she'd go with them to Island to watch them train. Sometimes she even joined in. When she got there she tied up her boat and headed up to their viewing point. Before the events of Kingdom hearts, Sora, Riku and Kairi could sit down on the out stretched palm tree and watch the sunset, they would talk about travelling to other worlds. Who knew they would actually see beyond Destiny Islands. Kairi didn't sit down on the tree, she simple starred off into the horizon. _Such a beautiful sight…_ It reminds of her of the time were she would just stare off into the distance, waiting for Riku and Sora to return. All of a sudden the light pitter-patter of rain hit her face. The rain wasn't as strong as last nights. It was more calming. She looked down wondering… thinking… "What am I doing?" She said to herself, "I love Sora! I should be with him!"

"I love you to Kairi," Said a familiar voice, "After all… we did keep a promise."

Kairi turned around, "Sora!" She ran towards him and embraced him with a hug. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's ok. There isn't anything to worry about. I'm just glad you're alright." She turned to face him, "But aren't you mad? After with… you no… Riku?"

"Everything is fine. I talked to him."

"Really? What would I do without you?" They embraced but this time with a kiss. Sora lifted Kairi off her feet and spun her around. _This is how it should be, never ending friendship. No matter how many miles' apart, no matter how many worlds we have to tread, no matter where we are… we will always be together, we will always love each other._

Everyone loves a happy ending… well I hope guys enjoyed my first story! I'm now going to be working on my next bigger story! Here is a sneak preview of what it's about…

It was a custom for every organization member to go to school; this was to educate the nobodies on … how to put it simply? CRUSH KILL AND DESTROY. In this story we witness the newest member (Roxas) dealing with the harsh reality of organization school and we see how him and his 2 roommates, Axel and Demyx find love and among other things… Rated T. Humour and friendship


End file.
